Hyung!
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: "Lalu mengapa kau menangis seperti ini, eoh?" / "A-aku.. aku hanya merasa sedih hyung" / "Karena?" / YeWook couple.


**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Pair :**

**YeWook (Kim JongWoon & Kim Ryeowook)**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T (aman kok ^^)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Yesung n Ryeowook milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa mereka saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**::  
**

**:::  
**

**::::  
**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

* * *

_Hanya sebuah kisah dari otak Hana._

_Yang tercipta karena ingat sebentar lagi Yesung oppa akan wamil._

_Happy Reading! ^^_

* * *

_**Hyung... Aku akan merindukanmu...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Normal POV**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Udara dingin khas bulan Februari terasa begitu menggigit kulit. Suara-suara binatang malam menggema memenuhi setiap sudut, seakan mengiringi _orchestra_ alam bersama sang angin yang terus saja berlari.

Salah satu taman di pinggir kota Seoul itu tampak lenggang, tidak mengherankan memang, mengingat ini hampir tengah malam. Pasti orang-orang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi mereka. Tetapi hal ini sepertinya tidak terjadi kepada seorang _namja_ mungil yang sejak satu jam lalu terus saja berada di taman tersebut. Mata _caramel-_nya memandang langit kelam tanpa bintang di atasnya, seakan mencari-cari entah apa yang bisa ditemukannya.

Ia menghela napas pelan, tangan kananya terasa kebas, tubuh mungilnya juga mulai menggigil. Wajah manis yang biasanya selalu ceria kini tergantikan dengan wajah pucat. Sungguh. Sebenarnya akal sehatnya pun menentang apa yang dilakukannya. Berdiri sendirian ditengah taman dengan udara yang begitu dingin, ditambah ia hanya memakai jaket tipis yang sama sekali tidak berguna menahan hawa dingin. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Tetapi saat ini ia butuh ketenangan, menenangkan hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini terus saja gelisah.

_Namja _itu kembali menghela napas perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan beban berat dihatinya. Beban yang sebenarnya diciptakan sendiri olehnya.

Angin malam yang begitu dingin kembali berhembus. Membuat _namja _itu semakin menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan mungkin ia akan benar-benar membeku jika tidak ada sepasang tangan yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebuah suara baritone yang begitu familiar mengenterupsi kegiatannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh? Berdiri ditengah udara dingin seperti ini. Apa kau ingin mati beku, eoh?".

_Namja _mungil itu tersenyum tipis, mata _caramel-_nya berkilat senang. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa _namja _yang sedang memeluknya ini sebenarnya begitu khawatir terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena hal seperti ini, _hyung_".

Dalam satu gerakan, _namja _dibelakangnya membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Tangan kiri sang _namja_ masih setia bertengger dipinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi tirus yang terlihat pucat.

"Kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu? Ya Kim Ryeowook, lihatlah! Wajahmu saja sudah pucat seperti mayat dan begitu dingin! Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau disini huh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar mebuatku khawatir, kenapa...", belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, telunjuk mungil milik Ryeowook sudah berada dibibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Ssstt... Yesung _hyung, _jangan mengomel seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang sedang memarahi anak gadisnya", sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat Kim JongWoon aka Yesung memngerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kim Ryeowook aka Wookie tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan _namjachingu-_nya.

"Ya! Wookie-ah, kau jangan tertawa seperti itu!".

"Haha... _Mian hyung. _Tapi wajahmu benar-benar lucu".

Yesung memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu detik berikutnya seringaian jahil tercetak di bibirnya.

Chu-

Tidak lagi terdengar tawa dari Wookie, karena bibirnya telah terkunci dengan sempurna oleh bibir Yesung.

"_H-Hyung..."_

"Haha, sekarang wajahmu yang terlihat lucu. Benar-benar mengalahkan kepiting rebus kau tahu". Sekarang giliran Yesung yang menertawakannya, Wookie merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Hah, kenapa ia selalu seperti ini jika Yesung menciumnya? Padahal mereka sudah sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Oh, ayolah Kim Ryeowook!

Wookie menatap Yesung yang masih menertawakannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat, detak jantungnya yang awalnya menyenangkan kini berubah begitu menyakitkan. Wajahnya kembali memanas untuk alasan yang berbeda, dan tanpa ia sadari _liquid _bening meluncur bebas dari _caramel-_nya.

.

.

**_ Cloud'sHana _**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Yesung masih saja menertawakan tingkah Wookie yang menurutnya sangat manis itu, sampai-sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah ia menyadari perubahan raut muka Wookie. Ia terperangah tak percaya ketika melihat setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata indah itu.

"Wookie-ah, kau kenapa _chagy?_ Apa aku keterlaluan?", ujar Yesung panik.

Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Wookie kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut surai hitam sang _namjachingu _mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssstt.. _Uljimma.._ Jangan seperti ini. _Hyung _tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini. _Mianhae chagy, jeongmal mianhae ne?"_

Wookie menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Yesung, ia tidak suka jika _hyung-_nya merasa bersalah seperti itu. "_Aniyo hyung,_ jangan meminta maaf".

Kedua telapak tangan Yesung berada dikedua pipi Wookie, mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan agar Wookie menatapnya. Manik kelam itu bertemu dengan cerahnya _caramel._

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis seperti ini, eoh?"

"A-aku.. aku hanya merasa sedih _hyung"_

"Karena?"

"Karena aku tidak akan melihat tawa _hyung _lagi untuk sementara waktu". Wookie sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata Yesung, ia merasa dirinya benra-benar kekanakkan.

Yesung menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali membawa Wookie dalam dekapannya.

"Dengarkan _hyung _Kim Ryeowook. Ini tidak akan lama, hanya 2 tahun. bahkan kau masih bisa menjenguk _hyung, _ya walaupun beberapa bulan sekali. Setelah itu kita akan bersama lagi, dan setelah kau juga menyelesaikan Wamil-mu kita akan benar-benar bersama untuk selamanya".

"_Mianhae hyung_. Aku merasa sungguh egois jika seperti ini".

"Ssstt.. sudahlah. Kau percaya kan jika _hyung _sangat mencintaimu?"

"_Ne! _Tentu saja!".

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban semangat dari kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji kepada _hyung _untuk tidak menangis lagi untuk hal seperti ini. Kau harus bisa bertahan walaupun tanpa ada _hyung _disampingmu. Dan kau juga harus ingat masih ada _member _lain yag selalu mendukungmu Wookie-ah. Kau tidak akan sendiri".

Wookie mengangguk kecil, memasang senyum termanisnya untuk Yesung.

"_Yaksok?", _tanya Yesung sembari mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Wookie.

"_Ne, yaksok!", _Wookie menautkan jarinya dengan jari kelingking Yesung.

"_Saranghae _Kim Ryeowook".

"_Nado saranghae hyung..."_

"Aku akan merindukanmu _chagy"_

"Aku akan lebih merindukanmu _hyung"._

Wookie memejamkan matanya saat menyadari wajah Yesung yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Napas Yesung menggelitik wajahnya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan terkesan menenangkan. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin menyalurkan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Ya, Kim JongWoon dan Kim Ryeowook memang saling mencintai. Selamanya akan seperti itu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku... begitu mencintaimu hyung...**_

_**:  
**_

_**::  
**_

_**:::  
**_

**Fin**

* * *

**Hana's note :**

Huwaaaa... jangan bunuh Hana karena berani membuat fanfic aneh seperti ini!

_Jeongmal mianhae _jika fanfic ini benar-benar JAAAUUUHHH dari kata bagus! Hana masih baru disini, jadi harap maklum _ne?_

Ini sebenarnya fanfic yang menggambarkan kegalauan Hana mengingat sebentar lagi Yeppa akan wamil.. T.T sedih banget! :'( oppa! Hana akan sangat merindukanmu! xO

Yesungdahlah, walaupun Yeppa masuk wamil Hana tetap menantimu oppa! (halah, apa sih?)

**Terimakasih **buat **Readers** yang mau membaca fanfic nggak mutu ini. *bow*

Jika **Readers **berkenan, tolong _**Review **__ne? _Berikan kritik dan saran untuk Hana. Jika tidak, juga nggak apa-apa, Hana sadar fanfic Hana ini benar-benar hancur jadi Hana nggak memaksa para **Readers **untuk me_-Rievew. _

_Khamsahamnida chingu.. ^^_

_See you! *hug*_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_


End file.
